Let It Rain
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Mitchie knows there's always a rainbow after the darkness. ShaneMitchie.


--

**Title: **Let It Rain  
**Pairing: **Smitchie (Shane / Mitchie)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **I'm back to being Katie. Haha, you guys can still call me Kaite if you want, but I've been toying with possible pseudonyms, and Kaite was a possibility. Do you guys have any ideas??

Anyway. I've sort of been on a Nate kick lately, but I'm trying to get back into Shane pairings – it's hard, because Nate is my favorite character. :(

OH! This oneshot is pretty much based on the song "Can't Have You" by the Jonas Brothers. It's one of my favorites from their new album. (:

--

Mitchie Gray sat on the window seat in her bedroom, sipping idly at a steaming cup of hot chocolate. It was so dark outside. Thick, gray clouds covered the sky, allowing only a few rays of sunshine to break through in uneven patches. Last November was sunny and pretty, but this November's forecast was a canvas of splotchy, stagnant, inky clouds.

She sighed, setting her mug down on a nearby dresser and lying a tentative hand on her swelling stomach. She wished her baby was born, so she could wake up to something more in the morning than pitchy skies and an empty spot in her king-sized bed, but she still had little over three months. Most likely three long, lonely months filled with the painful silence she'd become so accustomed to.

Mitchie continued to stare out the window, wishing that _he _was home with his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressing soft, steadfast kisses to her hair, her cheeks, her lips. She could almost feel him – could almost feel _Shane_, her Shane – and could almost taste the kisses on her lips, warm and special. Tears gathered in Mitchie's eyes when she realized that he wasn't there. He was somewhere in California, probably with a new, more beautiful girlfriend.

Her images of the new girlfriend were oddly specific. She had long, honey-colored tresses and piercing green eyes that mesmerized Shane whenever they locked gazes. Her name was either something flaky and forgettable, like Tiffany, or fabulous and Hollywood, like Paris. She wore lots of bold colors and sparkles and sequins, and everyone looked at her when she walked by. The ultimate eye candy for someone as elusive as _Shane Gray_.

No one would remember Mitchie Gray (or Mitchie Torres, as she would be known again after Shane filed for divorce, because she knew it was more than likely). She'd be on the E! Channel's biography of Shane, portrayed as the mistake he'd made as a kid. The girl he married at the tender age of twenty-one, and barely two years later their marriage fell apart after he found out about Mitchie's pregnancy following a three-month tour. Shane would send in child support, just like he was still paying for the house for Mitchie to live in, but he would never love the baby. He would just pretend he did, to cast himself in a better life.

"No, he wouldn't," Mitchie thought aloud. Shane would never be that cruel. He would love this baby just as much as Mitchie did, in time. He would come back – maybe. She prayed everyday that he would come back, and say he wanted the baby as much as she did, and he wasn't scared anymore.

She could relate to the sky outside. Her life was mostly a mess, a tragic portrait of never-ending tears and longing. But she had her baby, and Caitlyn and Ella and Tess and her parents, the little rays of sunshine in what seemed like unbearable blackness. All she needed was her everything – Shane – back, and the sooty New Jersey sky would break, and rain would fall. And after the rain, there would be a beautiful, beautiful rainbow to make up for all of the darkness.

_There's always a rainbow_, Mitchie thought, running a hand through her dark brown hair. She looked so much different from a few months before. Her hair, her make-up, her wardrobe; everything was just _darker_. Shane said she was always beautiful, no matter what she wore. Mitchie would just blush and turn her head so that he couldn't see the pink rising to her cheeks.

No one had called her beautiful in so long. She wished someone was with her to make her feel attractive, to make her feel loved and wanted. Her parents were in Chicago, and she didn't want to bother them. "Mommy, Daddy, tell me I'm pretty?" was not a very good reason to call up your parents. Caitlyn was all the way across the country, still trying to make it as a producer (and also have an on-again/off-again relationship with Shane's brother, Nate). Ella had a family with Jason (the oldest Gray brother) to worry about, and Tess...well, God only knows where Tess was or what she was doing.

Mitchie needed someone to talk to for hours at a time, someone to share her dreams with, someone to laugh and cry with. She needed her husband.

She needed _Shane_.

Her train of thought was ruined by a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. Mitchie's brown eyes widened, her lips parting slightly. It was going to rain soon, she could just tell. But wait, after the rain there would be a perfect, colorful rainbow to make everything better. It was too early to rain; there was no one with Mitchie to make her own personal rain clouds go away yet. _Please don't rain_, she thought, fruitlessly willing away the precipitation as a drop fell. _No, stop. Please! _Drip-drop, drop-drop. Single little droplets pattered away on the window pane until finally, a loud burst of thunder, another crack of lightening, and the sky broke, rain pouring.

"Damn it!" Mitchie cursed, tears falling from her cheeks.

She cried for a while, moving over to her bed. It felt cold and unfamiliar, just like it for three months.

She let her tears fall, hard and fast, not really caring. She's cried so much anyway, what was one more night of tears?

Mitchie cried until the sound of her doorbell sounded. She sniffed, wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and slogged out of the room, through the hallway, and down the stairs to the front door. Mitchie opened it, and to her surprise, _he _was standing there.

_Shane _was standing there.

He looked tired, and broken. His hair, usually perfect, was soaking wet. His clothes dripped with water, and his hazel eyes were bloodshot, as if he hadn't slept for a long time. He looked like a trainwreck.

"Shane," Mitchie said, shocked. She'd practiced what she'd say to him if he came back so many times, but now she couldn't even remember.

"Mitchie," Shane breathed, as if he'd been holding his breath for a long time.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked, still surprised.

Shane opened his mouth to speak; "Mitchie, I...God, I don't remember how I got here or anything, but I'm here, and I just had to tell you that these past three months have been _hell. _I was so scared when you told me you were pregnant, and I panicked, so I just ran away, but it didn't help at all. All I've done these months if play shows, but it didn't even feel right, because I knew that when I got home, you wouldn't be there. I'm pretty much rambling right now, and you and I both know I'm not a rambler, but I just can't figure out what exactly I should say and...God, Mitchie, my point is _I love you_."

He said his words wearily, but quickly.

"Shane..."

"Shane what?" Shane looked hopeful.

Mitchie wanted to say something like, "Shane, I love you too" but the world that bubbled out of her throat were a far cry from an _I love you._

"You unimaginable jerk! You were gone for three months, and I was so excited to tell you we were having a baby, and you ran away! And now you just come back and expect me to take you back?!" she hissed, poking his chest.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie, I never meant to hurt you, I swear," he whispered, his voice broken and sad.

Mitchie softened; "Because I will, Shane. I will always take you back, because I _love you_. Even though I want more than anything to hate you, I can't. I love you, and I need you way too much to hate you."

Shane looked at her for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and setting his head on her shoulder. The world began to spin, and Mitchie could finally feel her cloudy sky clearing.

And they stood there for a moment, lips locked together until Shane finally broke away.

"You look beautiful, Mitchie," he said, glancing down at her ever-expanding stomach.

"You don't have to lie," she blushed.

"I never lie to you. You really do look beautiful. And I'm sure our kid is pretty cute too," Shane pressed a soft, sweet kiss on Mitchie's cheek.

"Does this mean you don't scared anymore?" she bit her lip.

"The opposite," Shane shook his head and smiled, "all I've been thinking about these past months is being a family. You and me and our baby."

Mitchie just smiled and set her head in the crook of Shane's neck.

It rained all night, thunder rumbling loudly and lightening thrashing.

When Mitchie woke up the next morning, she kissed Shane's lips softly before going to sit on the window seat.

And when she looked outside, there was a big, beautiful rainbow lighting up the sky.

--

I had to have the happy ending, I'm sorry. It was cheesy and stupid and rushy, but I needed that ending...lol.

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks.**


End file.
